Really Bad
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Eren yakin seratus persen jika pekerjaannya sempurna. Namun tetap saja, dia harus mengulang semuanya dari awal lagi!


Eren yakin seratus persen jika pekerjaannya benar. Tidak ada yang salah, rapi, tanpa coretan, tanpa bekas hapusan, tidak ada titik yang terbuka, tebal tipis garis yang sesuai, arsiran dengan jarak yang tepat … sempurna! Harusnya. Tapi tetap saja …

… dia harus mengulang SEMUANYA!

.

…*…

.

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning: BL, AU, OOC, Miss Typo(s), etc.**

Merupakan fanfiksi yang dibuat dalam self-challenge #UTSPrompt.

 **Dipersembahkan pada Eternal Dream Chowz dengan prompt hari ketujuh, 'Riren, Really bad, redo it all'.**

Selamat membaca ^^

.

…*…

.

Eren masih sangat ingat perkataan Carla Jeager, ibunya, saat dia masih seorang bocah ingusan. Mendendam adalah sesuatu yang buruk. Kita tidak boleh mendendam pada orang lain. Hati yang terbuka dan mau memaafkan adalah sebaik-baiknya hati manusia.

Dia tak akan pernah melupakan kata-kata itu, dan bahkan sampai usia sembilan belas tahun pun dia masih terus mempraktekkan nasehat sang ibu.

Namun sekali ini saja, dia ingin mengabaikannya. Sambil berdoa memohon ampun karena telah menjadi anak yang durhaka, Eren meremas kertas tugas di hadapannya dengan penuh kebencian—sedikit sulit mengingat kertas yang digunakannya adalah kertas yang cukup tebal—dan berteriak …

"LEVI ACKERMAN SIALAN! KENAPA HANYA AKU YANG HARUS MELAKUKANNYA?!"

"Dari pada kau berteriak-teriak tidak berguna seperti itu, bocah, lebih baik kau gunakan semangatmu untuk mengerjakan gambar potongan septiktank yang aku perintahkan padamu."

Darah meninggalkan wajahnya seketika. Meninggalkan rona pucat di seluruh bagian muka. Menoleh dan memasang wajah teraniyaya. Hei, bukankah dosen cebol sadis itu mengatakan dia akan kembali ke ruangannya sebentar untuk merokok, mengapa sekarang dia muncul di depan pintu kelas dengan wajah yang seolah mau membunuhnya begitu?

Eren menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah, memasang senyum miring dengan keringat membanjiri keningnya. " _Sir_ … ini hanya … hanya …"

"Kalau kau membenciku, lebih baik kau cepat selesaikan gambar itu dan bawa bokong manismu itu pulang ke rumah."

Eren Jeager mengangguk cepat. Menyumpahi kata-kata cabul sang dosen. Ah ya, dia jadi ingat dosen mata kuliah yang sama paruh semester sebelumnya, Hanji Zoe, pernah mengatakan jika Levi Ackerman merupakan sebuah keajaiban alam yang terlahir sehingga tak bisa dinalar dengan logika manusia pada umumnya. (Eren bertanya-tanya di sini, apa Hanji tidak memiliki kesadaran diri? Bukankah amoeba tak bergender dalam wujud manusia juga merupakan keajaiban alam?)

Jika diingat-ingat, hampir sepanjang hidupnya Eren habiskan untuk memuja dosen cebol itu.

Bukan tanpa alasan. Levi adalah sosok yang begitu sempurna di mata Eren muda—sekarang pun tak berbeda. Ambil contoh mudah, Levi masih begitu muda dan sudah memiliki gelar sepanjang kereta, Levi adalah dosen berbakat yang dikatakan dapat meningkatkan nilai akademik siswanya dengan cara yang tidak biasa, Levi juga adalah pria muda tampan dan mapan yang selalu dijadikan tiap pemuda sebagai model untuk kehidupannya di masa depan.

Bukankah Levi Ackerman adalah sosok yang sangat sempurna?

Sayangnya imajinasi tak seindah harapan.

Eren akui, pelajarannya memang sangat mengagumkan. Hal-hal yang seharusnya terdengar tidak logis dapat begitu mudah disampaikannya. Berada di kelasnya selalu membuat Eren senang, hanya saja beda lagi jika hal itu berurusan dengan tugas beraroma neraka yang selalu Levi berikan.

Oh ya, pria itu memang sangat detail. Namun seharusnya juga tidak sedetail itu. Maksud Eren, sepertinya dosen pendek itu memiliki dendam pribadi padanya. Jean yang banyak titik terbuka dalam gambarnya ataupun Connie yang kertasnya kotor terkena minyak saja dilepaskannya, namun mengapa Eren malah harus ditahan di kelas dan mengerjakan ulang gambarnya?

"Jaga agar garismu tidak miring. Gunakan dua penggaris siku jika kau belum dapat melakukannya. Setelah menggunakan penggarismu bersihkan dengan menggunakan kain—jangan pakai kausmu, bocah!" Levi menghela napas panjang, mengambil posisi duduk di bangk hadapan Eren dan memutarnya agar dapat mengamati hasil kerja mahasiswanya itu. "Dan jangan sampai kau menghentikan garismu di tengah-tengah, hasilnya garis itu tidak akan seimbang ketebalannya."

Eren mengangguk. Memasang wajah masam. "Bukankah lebih baik kau mengajarkannya saat aku mengerjakan tugas ini kemarin?"

"Begitukah cara bicaramu pada seorang dosen?"

"Begitulah cara aku bicara pada kekasihku." Eren memutar matanya malas. Memberengut mencoba memasang wajah kesal terbaiknya. "Kita sama-sama tahu jika aku tidak bisa menganggapmu sebagai dosen jika sedang berdua, Levi. Ayolah, izinkan aku pulang. Aku belum memasak makan malam."

"Hari ini aku tidak pulang. Ada rapat. Kau bisa beli makan malam sambil pulang nanti."

Eren mengedipkan mata. "Karena itukah kau mengurungku di sini?"

"Aku mengurungmu karena gambaranmu benar-benar mengerikan. Anak TK pun dapat melakukannya dengan lebih baik," dengus pria itu meremehkan.

Eren menggerutu dalam hati, bertanya-tanya anak TK mana yang bisa menggambar potongan melintang septiktank dengan tingkat kesempurnaan mencapai level dewa. Lagipula kalau memang sebegitu buruknya, seharusnya Levi mengomentarinya saat dia menemani Eren mengerjakan tugas itu semalam. Huh, pada akhirnya mermang pria menyebalkan itu hanya ingin menggodanya saja.

Menghentikan gerak pensilnya, Eren mengambil sebuah penggaris panjang untuk membuat garis yang di luar jangkauan, memastikan sudutnya tidak bergeser. Murung membayangkan harus tinggal sendirian dalam rumah yang kelewat besar. "Kau benar-benar tidak akan pulang malam ini?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya. Kau tidak takut pada hantu atau semacamnya kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Levi bangkit berdiri menepuk kepala mahasiswa sekaligus kekasihnya itu pelan. "Serahkan gambar itu ke bagian pengajaran jika kau sudah selesai."

"Baiklah, aku tahu. Hanya saja, kurasa aku akan kesepian malam ini." Mengangkat wajahnya, menghentikan tiap gerak dalam upaya menyelesaikan tugasnya. Memandang mata gelap di hadapannya. "Dan tugas ini juga akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama."

"Apa aku perlu memberikan tambahan tenaga untukmu, bocah mesum."

"Kupikir Anda juga memerlukannya sebagai bekal rapat malam ini, _Sir_."

Keduanya saling bertatapan sejenak, mengukur keseriusan di balik pandangan masing-masing pasangannya. Levi mendengus pelan, bukan untuk pertama kalinya dia tak bisa mengantisipasi pandangan hijau tajam penuh semangat bocah di hadapannya—terlalu erotis, menurut sudut pandangnya. Belum lagi kata-kata formal yang hanya digunakan Eren hanya pada saat jam kuliah—atau tengah menggodanya, tahukah betapa Levi sangat menggilai si bocah itu saat memasang ekspresi seriusnya yang menarik itu?

Menarik dagu Eren, menyesuaikan sudutnya. "Aku akan senang menyuruhmu membuat ulang tugasmu tiap kali aku rapat malam jika kau terus bersikap seperti ini."

.

…*…

.

Jika diingat-ingat, hampir sepanjang hidupnya Eren habiskan untuk memuja dosen cebol itu.

Bukan tanpa alasan. Levi adalah sosok yang begitu sempurna di mata Eren muda—sekarang pun tak berbeda. Ambil contoh mudah, Levi masih begitu muda dan sudah memiliki gelar sepanjang kereta, Levi adalah dosen berbakat yang dikatakan dapat meningkatkan nilai akademik siswanya dengan cara yang tidak biasa, Levi juga adalah pria muda tampan dan mapan yang selalu dijadikan tiap pemuda sebagai model untuk kehidupannya di masa depan.

Bukankah Levi Ackerman adalah sosok yang sangat sempurna?

Eren berjalan pelan menembus kegelapan malam, memainkan kunci di tangan kanannya sambil bersenandung kecil. Rona di pipinya memekat mengingat kilat mata sang dosen saat menciumnya di kelas tadi.

Yah, Eren memang selalu memuja Levi, dulu, sekarang ataupun di masa depan. Bukan hanya karena betapa mengagumkannya Levi, namun juga karena betapa Eren mencintainya.

Huh, sepertinya bukan hanya Levi seorang yang senang jika Eren harus mengulang kembali tugasnya.

.

…END…

.

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini ^^

Oh ini sebenarnya hanya curcolan tentang betapa menderitanya aku karena harus mengulang tugas Menggambar Teknik seperti Eren di atas. Yah, masih bagus kalau dosennya ganteng dan tukang modus kaya Levi, dosenku … baiknya nggak aku tuliskan di sini.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


End file.
